Living in SawTooth
by LoneWolves246
Summary: Humphrey has Faked his death, thinking that Kate married Garth. Although, the pack moves to SawTooth due to the Caribou decrease in Jasper. Soon they find out that the Mysterious wolf that's been living there has been...Humphrey ((Rated T for now, RATING MAY CHANGE TO 'M'))
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone, I just felt like making a new story and i hope you all enjoy it as well! Enjoy Chapter 1!**

 _ **-Kate's Pov-**_

Its been 8 Months since Humphrey's death and I blame it all on myself. If i would have told him about how i felt him, He might still be alive to this day. Garth and I never married do to him exposing his feelings for my Sister, Lily. She is living with him now, so it's just Me, Mom and Dad. The Alpha and Omega marriage law has been lifted and I just have no one to talk to, Nobody to turn to, and Nobody to Love...

It was Morning time and Kate got up and Went outside to go and visit Humphrey's grave. "Where are you Going?" Dad asked. I kept walking and only said, "To see Humphrey...What else.."

Winston bit his lip and said, "Alright then..Be careful..."

"Ya, i sure will.." I replied walking over to Humphrey's grave. While I was walking down the slope from the den, I saw Humphrey's old friend's walking around. I decided to leave them alone though because i doubt they want to talk to me. when i got down the slope and onto flat land, i started to speed up my pace. "Hey Kate!" Someone shouted. I turned my head to see Salty, Mooch, and Shakey walking over to me.

"Oh..H-hey Guys.." I said. "How's it been?...Y'know..losing Humphrey and all.." Salty asked. I sighed with tears running down my face, "I'm Fine.."

I turned around and started to run to Humphrey's grave and about 3 minutes later, I have arrived to where he died and where his Grave was planted. The body was never found, but our guess was that his body sunk into the River and down the waterfall. I walked over to his grave and laid down besides it.

"I miss you Humphrey..I need you...I need you to come back to me..I-I love you" I said with Tears running down my face, starring at the Stick that marked Humphrey's Grave.

At that moment, it started to Downpour and i just laid there next to the Grave.

 _ **-Humphrey's Pov-**_

"Oh Great..Rain is what i need" I said to myself. I entirely miss Kate and the Pack, more of Kate though. Just to know that she married Garth, was more then enough for me to leave and become What i am before i left. Humphrey, The lone Wolf.

I retreated to my den and grabbed a log and started to more Log Squats until the rain stopped. I ended up doing maybe 189 Log Squats before it all stopped. The rain i guess just didn't wanna be here for long.

Over the past few months, i have been working out a lot. Log Squats, Running, Hunting Exercises. I need to be ready for an enemy or if i just need to get some prey.

I Walked back outside and saw Marcel and Paddy playing their usual game, Golf. I think i'm just gonna leave them to it instead of interrupting them. So i just went on a couple of Hunts.

When i was waling around trying to find a scent. It hit me, "I smell a Caribou."

I started to trail its scent for about 20 minutes and after a while, i saw it. "It's huge..This might be a tough hunt" I stated.

I started to stalk closer to it and when i got close enough, i leaped out of the grass and went straight for the neck, i got a hold of it and didn't let go until it dropped dead on the ground. "Huh, for a big guy, it was pretty easy..." I said. My front right leg did hurt a bit though, i probably pulled a muscle.

When i was dragging it back to camp, I saw Marcel and Paddy flying towards me.

 _ **-Kate's Pov-**_

I was just laying there, starring at the Mark. When i heard my someone come from behind me, "Kate, There is a meeting and it's important. It's time to head home"

I turned around to see my dad and i looked back at the Mark and back at him. I sighed and said, "Alright.."

Me and my Dad started to walk back to our den to hear what he had to announce to the pack, but what he said just made me tear up more. "Kate, I know you may be sad and you may blame yourself for Humphrey's death. It wasn't your fault, and you should know that. There are many other guy out there that might be the one."

"Humphrey is the One! If that Law never was formed, He would still be here!...With me.." I said running as fast as a i could to the den. I didn't even look back, but i knew my dad was shocked by my answer to him.

About 15 minutes later, i reached my den and walked inside to be greeted by my Mother, "Hey Honey, Are you alright?" She asked. "I'm fine" I Quickly replied. "Are you sure?" She asked again. "I said i'm Fine!" I replied getting annoyed. "...Alright" She said.

At that moment, My dad walked in and didn't even talk to me. He just went back outside and waited for the entire pack to get here for the speech.

I walked outside too but kind of sat next to the den entrance. After about 8 minutes of waiting, Hutch returned with everyone and they all looked up at my Dad, waiting to hear whats going on.

Then he started, "As you all know, The Caribou population has decreased here in the valley. I heard from a couple friends that SawTooth was open and had many Caribou there to hunt, That's why i have decided we need to move the entire pack to SawTooth and live there."

Everyone started to cheer, but a couple tears dropped down my face when i remembered the memory i had with Humphrey there when we were relocated there and had to find our way back to the packs.

"Tomorrow Morning, We leave to SawTooth!" He added.

I walked back inside and told my mom i'm going to get something. "I'll be back in a bit" I said walking out and running towards Humphrey's Grave. "Okay" Was all i heard.

When i reached the Grave, i just couldn't leave Jasper without taking Humphrey's Mark with me, The Mark was all i had left to remember him. After i picked it up, I ran back tot he den.

After a while i arrived and went inside. "What are you doing, Kate?" Eve asked. "I'm not leaving without Humphrey" I stated, starring at her. "Alright...Do what you want" Eve replied.

I looked to my side and saw my Dad sleeping already, i then looked outside and noticed it was dark, I didn't even notice it. With that, I went to my spot in the den and fell asleep.

 ** _Sooo? What did you guys think of the first Chapter? Did you enjoy it? What do you think will happen Next? Anyways, Peace Out!_**


	2. New Home

**Whats up peeps, did you enjoy the last chapter? Hope you did because here's the newest chapter!**

 **(Previously on "Living In SawTooth")  
**

After a while i arrived and went inside. "What are you doing, Kate?" Eve asked. "I'm not leaving without Humphrey" I stated, starring at her. "Alright...Do what you want" Eve replied.

I looked to my side and saw my Dad sleeping already, i then looked outside and noticed it was dark, I didn't even notice it. With that, I went to my spot in the den and fell asleep.

 **(And Now...)**

 _ **-Humphrey's Pov-**_

I was waking up to a cold breeze in my den, but as i was getting up and walking out, It got so much warmer. When i walked onto the grass, it wasn't damp at all. "Well, seems the sun dried everything" I said to myself. It's been over 4 months since I've seen another wolf and It's kinda boring. I guess it come with being a lone wolf. Although, I was starting to feel...like something was off today, like there was something new.

"I guess I'll go and do my Daily workout." I stated. So I started off with 100 log squats and then 10 laps around the park. I skipped Lunch due to me not being Hungry at all.

After everything was done, I heard something running through the weeds, I turned around and here comes a Caribou dashing away leaving a blood trail. "What the Fuck...Who's trying to hunt here in my territory?" I asked myself. That's when i heard about a few others running through the weeds. I saw someone leap out and i couldn't believe it. It was Hutch.

I had to act like i was nobody they knew, otherwise I'd be in some deep stuff. "Who are you?!" I shouted. 2 other wolves ran out and stood next to Hutch. "Well, since we lost our prey already, I'm Hutch, on the left of me is Claw and on the right is Raid." Hutch explained. I couldn't expose my name, so i just went with, "My name is Blake...Most call me Shadow"

"Blake...I think i know you from somewhere, Don't I?" Hutch asked. "Nope, Nope...Never seen you in my life." I replied. "I swear i know you from somewhere..." Hutch stated. I just shrugged.

"Anyways, Your Caribou that you were chasing, has left a trail. Might be best to open your eyes, Huh?." I explained. "Come on, I'll help you guys get it." i said. At that moment, i realized i still had my scent, i had to mix it with something so they couldn't identify me easily. I calmly started to follow the trail the caribou had left.

I winced back at them and they were talking about something, i had to keep my guard up.

They accepted my offer to help catch their prey and we started to trail the Caribou. "So Blake, Do you have a pack?" Claw asked. "Nope...Not anymore." I replied. "So your a Lone Wolf is what your saying?" Raid asked. "Yes sir...I left my pack not even a year ago" I stated. "What Pack were you from?" Raid asked.

"The Southern Pack" I said. "The southern? How did you get all the way here then?" Hutch asked. "I wandered her in search of a safe place and food" I replied.

I saw the Caribou dead and laying on the ground. "Enough Questions. There's your Caribou" i said.

 _ **-Kate's Pov-**_

"Ugh" I sighed. We have just arrived at SawTooth from Jasper. I don't even wanna be here, although i guessed while i was there, I'd take a stroll through the area and get to know it.

I started to walk around the area. The last time i was here was with Humphrey. "Humphrey..." I said to myself. I was so depressed that i could barley say his name. "What am i doing" I asked.

I was near that Shack where we asked Marcel and Paddy for help to get home. "Marcel...Paddy..I forgot about those two" I said. "They are probably playing golf right now" I added.

I walked towards their golf spot and started to look around. I saw them a bit far out. I started to run after them and shouted, "Marcel! Paddy!"

They looked over and had a happy expression on their faces.

"Why Hello Kate" Marcel Said. "What are you doing here?" Paddy asked. "We recently just moved here due to the Caribou dying out in Jasper, we had low amount of them there, so we had to move here" I explained.

"Well, Great, Humphrey would" -Marcel cut him off- "What? Humphrey would what? I thought he was gone..." I said. "He is, Paddy was going to say Humphrey would be happy to know your safe, Right Paddy?" Marcel said looking over at him. "Yes, Yes...That is what i was going to say" Paddy stated.

"Oh...Alright..." I replied with a sad look on my face. "Cheer up, Kate. i'm sure Humphrey wouldn't want you to be this way" Paddy explained. "yeah..i guess...I just miss him so much.." I said with tears filling my eyes. Marcel came over and wiped them away and pointed to my heart and said, "Humphrey is here, he cannot leave you as long as he's there"

"Thanks Marcel" I said hugging him. "What are friends for" He replied.

"I better get going now...it's getting Late" I said. "See you soon" Paddy and Marcel said.

I started to walk back to my pack which is now called the SawTooth Pack and no longer called Western Pack.

As i was walking back to the pack, i heard some bushes rustle. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked concerned. "Well, just a lone wolf here" He said. "Who are you?" I asked. "The names Ares" He stated. "Your name is?" Ares added. "Well...my name is Kate..." I stated.

"Nice to meet ya" Ares said. "You too...but i have to get going before my parents start to get worried" I replied. "Alright see ya then" He said, walking off to the distance.

I continued walking to the pack and when i reached my destination, I saw Hutch, Claw and Raid dragging a Caribou back, it was huge. I didn't go and ask them how it went because i was tired and just wanted to be alone. So i walked past them and ran up the slope and into my den. Finally, i laid down and went to bed, thinking about Humphrey.

"I miss you Humphrey" I said, falling asleep.

 **Sooo? What did you all think? What do you think will happen next? Will you keep reading this story? I hope you do, because this is all...The Beginning... Peace Out Amigos!**


	3. Hello Again

**Whats up peeps, i have Chapter 3 for ya. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 _ **(Previously on "Living In SawTooth")**_

I continued walking to the pack and when i reached my destination, I saw Hutch, Claw and Raid dragging a Caribou back, it was huge. I didn't go and ask them how it went because i was tired and just wanted to be alone. So i walked past them and ran up the slope and into my den. Finally, i laid down and went to bed, thinking about Humphrey.

"I miss you Humphrey" I said, falling asleep.

 _ **(And Now...) (-Humphrey-)**_

I was waking up that Morning and felt a bit sore from yesterday's hunt with Hutch, Raid, and Claw. "I can't believe they moved here...They never should have, i came here to get away from Kate after she married 'Barf' and broke my heart..." I said to myself. "Aw Fuck...That _Means_ that Kate _Is_ here" I added.

I walked out of my den and looked down the valley and saw some wolf I've never seen. He seemed to have Jet Black fur, Red streaks, and a white underbelly. I couldn't really see his eyes.

So, I dashed down from my den and walked over to him. "Hey, Who are you and what are you doing on my territory!?" I shouted. He looked back at me and i saw his Crimson red eyes. _"That shits scary"_ I thought.

"Well...The Name is Ares and i didn't know i was on your territory." He explained. "Well...i suppose you can walk around here, just know if you screw up...i'm coming for you" I said, walking away. "O-oh alright" Was all i heard before i vanished into the tall grass.

I was thinking of what to do today since i now have to deal with the pack again. Of course, i need to go on my daily workout and do my 100 Log Squats and 4 laps around the park. So that's exactly what i did first.

After that, i walked around and went to a river to get a drink. I leaned down to take a drink but before i could make contact with the water, i saw a shadow rise in front of me. I looked up and saw...Kate.

I backed up a bit and starred at her, not sure what to say. "Who are you?" She asked. I was surprised she didn't know, but then again i have changed a bit, My fur turned a bit more darker and i have white streaks on my legs that go around in a ring. "Um..My name is, Blake.." I quickly said. "I am a Lone wolf here at SawTooth...Who might you be?" I asked.

"Well, My name is Kate, but i have a question." Kate said. "Alright..." I said.

"Do i know you from somewhere? I feel like we have met before.." Kate Explained. I gulped quickly and said, "I don't think so, I've never came across another wolf within the last 2 years." I stated. She glared at me as if she knew i was lying.

I finally spoke up and said, "Well, i guess i should be going..." I turned around and before i knew it, i heard, "Wait"

I stopped in my tracks and said, "Yes?"

"Were you the one who helped Hutch, Raid, and Claw with their hunt?" She asked. i stood there and said, "Maybe i did, maybe i didn't"

"Hutch told me a wolf that looked like yourself helped them catch it, and i believe he said he's seen you before as well" Kate stated. I was trying to think of what to say, but she beat me too it. "My Father wants to talk to you, he's the leader of the Western Pack, but i guess we changed the pack name to SawTooth Pack now that we are IN SawTooth."

I didn't know what to do, or say. So, i just nodded and said, "Alright...i guess i could do that..."

she then said, "Great, then follow me"

 _ **(Kate's PoV)**_

I didn't know why, but i felt a bit happier. I felt like i knew this guy, but he says he's never seen me before, i don't know if he's lying, or just telling the truth. Although, i was leading him to my pack since my Father need to speak with him, i had no clue why, but he did.

While we were walking, i heard him speak up. "So, you have a family at all, or...? Just a question because you seem as if you would."

I felt like he was going to try something, but my mind told me different and he was just curious. "um..No, i was supposed to get married a while ago, but i called it off because i didn't love him, it was going to be a forced Marriage and i loved another wolf" I Explained. "Did you get him back?" He asked. "No...He ran off before i married the guy to become a Lone Wolf, I'm still searching for him, but i don't think he'll come back." I stated.

"I'm sure he had a reason..." He replied a bit angered. " _Why did he get angered a bit just now?"_ I thought.

We were talking just long enough because when i returned my focus to the trails, we were just about to enter SawTooth Packs territory. We walked over to the den where my parents should be and entered inside it. I looked around and saw my Mom and Dad, along with Lily, Garth and Tony.

"Hey guys, i brought the guy Dad." I said.

 _ **(Humphrey's PoV)**_

I entered the den and saw Tony, Garth, Lily, Eve, and Winston...Its been awhile since I've seen them. I stayed quiet the entire time and waited for Winston to talk to me.

"So, I hear your name is Blake, and you helped my Hunting group catch their caribou." Winston said, looking at me. Then everyone else starred at me. He seemed to Glare at me and said, "I've seen you before, have i not?"

"Yes, my name is Blake and i helped your Hunting group because i had nothing to do...and to answer your question about if you've seen me before, no you have not because i have not seen you" I Explained. "I mean, i'm a Lone Wolf, i shouldn't really even be here with a Pack and i haven't seen another wolf withing the last 2 years, so i wouldn't think i would know you" I added. i looked over at Kate for a quick second and she was Starring at me very closely. I think she was starting to know who i was.

I then looked over at Garth and he was Glaring at me, "You look like that one guy, i remember him as Coyote" Garth said. I widened my eyes a bit so it wouldn't be noticeable but then Lily spoke up, "Yea you seem to look like the old Omega Leader, just bigger."

I stayed quiet. Just listened and Watched, i looked over at Winston and it looked like he was getting annoyed a bit, he then said, "Alright, that's enough, We don't wanna scare the guy off now, he says he's never seen us before and he's a loner, so it wouldn't make sense for us to know him, lots of wolves out there look alike"

I sighed in relief.

"Wait, your a loner...?" Kate asked. I looked over at her and said, "Ya..ya i am.."

"You should join our pack, we need more hunters" Kate said. I was shocked and stuck in thought, but she looked over at Winston and he looked at her. Winston the turned his head over at me and said, "I will have to know we can trust you.."

"I don't know, I'll have to think about that.." I said, a little scared.

I got up and turned around and started to walk away towards my den, Still lost in thought, i ignored whatever they were saying.

 **So, what did you all think about this Chapter? Did you like it? Will you keep reading? if so, What will happen next? Can you guess? Alright, cya peeps Later! Peace Out and thanks for Reading!**


	4. He's Alive!

**Whats up Guys! Did you all enjoy Chapter 3? I hope so. Because, here is Chapter 4! Enjoy! (Hikers123, you're right, i need to start capitalizing "I" XD)**

 ** _(Previously on "Living in SawTooth")_**

"I don't know, I'll have to think about that.." I said, a little scared.

I got up and turned around and started to walk away towards my den, Still lost in thought, I ignored whatever they were saying.

 _ **(And Now...) (Humphrey/Blake's PoV)**_

I didn't know what to do. My Mind was lost in thought. They asked me to Join their Pack. What do I say?

My den was just a bit further, all I had to do was cross a small River and i'm home. "What do I say?" I asked myself.

 _*Snap*_

I turned around quickly and looked around. "Who's there!? I know that someone is here!" I shouted. I took defensive stance and waited for something to happen. What walked out surprised me. It was _Kate_...

"Oh it's just you..." I said. "Why did you leave?" Kate asked. "Because I have to think about your offer." I replied.

"I could have showed you around." She said. "Don't think i need a little tour. I've been around here for 8 Months ever since I left my old pack." I said, Realizing my mistake of what I said. "8 Months ago? That's when I lost Humphrey..." Kate stated.

"Well, I have nothing to do with it, I don't even know this Humphrey" I replied, feeling a bit guilty.

She seemed to be looking a bit more closer at me and her eye's widened. " _Humphrey...?"_ Kate said. I went wide eyed and said, "Nope, I don't know Humphrey, and I'm sure I don't look like him either." I replied. I looked at her and she had tears running down her face. To be Honest, I hated to see her like this. I've had plenty of Hatred on her for the past 8 months ever since she ' _Married Garth'_ But I guess she never did. She loved me. I just couldn't let her find out about me quite yet.

"Oh come on, Don't cry" I said, walking up to her. I sat in front of her and said, "Humphrey may not live here in the real world, But he will always live on in your Heart."

She seemed to calm down a bit, which I was glad for. "you alright now?" I asked. She nodded her head and said, "Thank you"

"Anytime" I said. "You actually remind me of Humphrey, You are just like him" Kate explained. I had no words.

"If you want, I guess you could come to my den. It's not much, but it's home. Beside's maybe I wouldn't mind a beautiful girl around" I stated, Smirking. I was also thinking of telling her who I really was tonight.

I could see her Blush and she said, "umm...S-sure.."

We began our walk to my den, but first we had to cross the River. When we arrived to the River, there was a log that was leaning across it. So we walked up to it and crossed it.

"How come that River wasn't there when I was leading you to my Pack?" Kate asked. "I have hidden trails everywhere, all shortcuts." I stated.

"That's cool" She replied. "Ya it is." I stated.

We arrived at my den and walked inside. "This isn't much to you?" She asked. "It' huge for a normal den" She added, surprised. "You really think so? Guess I'm just used to bigger dens." I explained. "Maybe" She replied.

I was thinking of what to do, but then it hit me. "How about you check out the den and make yourself at home, and I'll go and hunt" I offered. "Okay" She said.

I walked out of the den and began my little Hunting trip.

 _ **(Kate's PoV)**_

This guy was so Nice, He called me Beautiful, He acted like Humphrey, He comforted me when I was crying, and he remind's me of the one I love. I was starting to think this _Was_ Humphrey.

Then again, he was much stronger, and Faster, he looked like Humphrey, but he has white streaks around his arms. "Did he change after all these months? Or am I just thinking this is Humphrey" I asked myself.

I was thinking deeply, but snapped out it and decided to look around the den and make myself at home like he said. I went deeper into the den and walked around observing the structure.

"It's a really nice den" I said to myself. "Thanks" I heard someone say. I was spooked and turned around in a flash and saw it was Blake **(Aka: Humphrey)**. "Oh sorry, did I scare ya?" Blake asked, setting the dead rabbits down. "N-no...well, a little.."I confessed. He chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about that" Blake said.

"It's fine" I replied.

"Anyways, Here's 2 rabbits for ya, do what you want with them" Blake said. "Okay thanks" I replied.

He tossed them over to me and I started to eat 1 of them. He ate both of his but I was going to save my other one for later. When I was done, I found a wish bone, and I decided to make my wish. " _I wish_ _Humphrey was here, I need him"_ I thought and then snapped the wishbone.

I'm guessing he heard it snap because he looked at me with a puzzled face and asked, "What was that for?"

"It was a wishbone" I said.

"A what?" He replied.

"A wishbone, you make a wish and then snap the bone. Kind of like a shooting star, except you don't snap anything" I said, giggling a bit.

"Huh..I've never heard of anything like that" He said. I was surprised that he never heard about it.

He got up from eating and walked outside into the darkness, he sat at a ledge right in front of the den. I got up and joined him, I felt the breeze though my fur when I walked out. He looked at me and said, "Can I ask what you wished for?"

I starred out in the distance and said, "I wished that Humphrey was here, I need him"

He stayed quiet for a couple seconds, I peeked at him and he looked like he was having some trouble finding words but then he spoke up, "Um...What of I told you _I'm Humphrey_... and I faked my death because I couldn't be in a pack where my only Love was getting married to another wolf."

 **And Done with this Chapter. What did you guys think? What might happen next? Can you guess? I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter! Peace out!**


	5. Found Him and Struggles

So **did you guys enjoy Chapter 4? I hope you did, because here is Chapter 5!**

 _ **(Previously On "Living In SawTooth")**_

I starred out in the distance and said, "I wished that Humphrey was here, I need him"

He stayed quiet for a couple seconds, I peeked at him and he looked like he was having some trouble finding words but then he spoke up, "Um...What if I told you _I'm Humphrey_... and I faked my death because I couldn't be in a pack where my only Love was getting married to another wolf."

 _ **(And Now...) -Kate's PoV-**_

I couldn't find the words to say anything because I thought he was just trying to pull something, Humphrey died a while ago. Then again, He does look like him just a bit bigger, He acts like him, And seems to sound like him...

"How do I know your not just trying to make a joke out of this?" I asked. "Tell me something Humphrey would only know" I added.

"Well, I know that we were both relocated here for 'Reasons' and we had to board a train to get back and we almost died by Bea"-I cut him off and Jumped on him-

"HUMPHREY! I knew it was you! I just knew it!" I yelled, crying a bit. I cried on his chest for a while until I got off. "Why...did you leave me...?" I asked, feeling depressed once again.

"I told you, I couldn't bare to see you marry 'Barf' so I just had to go, I couldn't be in a pack where you were married to someone else." Humphrey replied. "But hey, I'm not leaving you ever again" He added.

I was somewhat Happy to hear that, but I was still a bit depressed. I looked up at him and started to tear up until he nuzzled me. and just knowing that he forgives me, I felt like he Loved me again.

 _ **-Humphreys PoV-**_

I don't know what I just did, but I had to let her know that I still cared for her. "So, i'm guessing you might want to tell your parents?" I asked. She nodded her head without a word. "Can we let them figure it out? I kinda wanna keep this up for a bit longer." I added. "Um...Sure" Kate replied.

"Alright good, Just make sure to play along" I said. "It'll be funny" I added. She giggled a bit. "I'm just glad Your really here.." Kate stated. "And that's how its staying, because like I said, i'm not leaving you ever again" I replied.

She cuddled up next to me and rested her head on my shoulder while we were starring off into the distance. I then saw that one guy Ares, It seemed to me that he was walking up to my den.

After a while, he found his way up and and said, "Am I intruding on Something?"

I was to focused on Ares that I forgot that Kate was here. So I moved away from Kate and went up to him and said, "No, your not. Can I help you?"

"No, I was just going to see if you knew that there's a new pack in the area and if you were aware of it" Ares stated. "Yea...I already knew, and their not leaving" I said. "Hey, all is good with me, just seeing if you knew" He replied, walking away.

I starred at him as he left to make sure he was gone. After he was out of sight, I walked up to Kate and sat next to her. "I've decided..." I said.

"Decided on What?" Kate asked.

"I'm joining the Pack again..." I replied.

She stayed quiet for a bit, so I looked over at her and she quickly Nuzzled me. I smiled and said, "That was for?"

"Coming back to the Pack. I'm Happy I get to be with you again" Kate stated.

After a While I had to say something, so I said this, "Hey...I'll meet you back there...You get going. I'll see you soon" I said.

This seemed to put a frown on her face, and she said, "Oh..Alright, I guess I'll see you soon"

"Don't be sad, I'll see you in a bit" I said, walking up to her and Nuzzling her. It put a small smile on her face and she padded off.

I watched her leave and go out of sight and so I went inside my den and grabbed my gear and said y good-byes to it. "Cya later you old Rust Bucket" I said, walking away towards the Pack.

While I was walking away from my Den, I heard someone scream and right there I went Feral knowing it was, Kate. I dropped my gear as I dashed towards the Noise. I soon picked up her scent and followed it. I was looking around like a Hawk and found Blood...

I growled at the sign of this and followed the paw marks made in the dirt. I finally found a hidden Cave not to far from the Pack. When i looked inside, I saw 3 pitch Black wolves and Kate at the far end of the Cave.

I walked in, growling. "Hey, Look over there! Get him!" One of them said. 2 of them were full on dashing on me and one lunged at me, jaws wide open. I countered his attack and pinned him on the ground, ripping out his Throat. The second one bit me in the side and I howled in Pain, but I soon looked back at him and took hold of his neck and threw him against a wall, knocking him out and possibly killing him.

I looked at the last wolf and he was frightened. So he scrunched back towards the Cave wall. I soon walked up to Kate and picked her up, walking out of the Cave.

My side was bleeding badly and I was limping so it was hard to walk with her on my back. After a while of painful steps, I reached the Pack and lucky for me, there were guards rushing to us, one grabbed Kate and said, "Get the Medics! 2 wolves injured!"

After that, I blacked out from blood loss and the Pain.

 **I know you all were waiting for this Chapter. So here it is...I'm sorry it took so long for this, but I had lots of Issues i'm not going to Discuss. Anyways, What did you think? Will you keep reading? Stay tuned for more and Peace Out!**


	6. Truth Told

**Hello Amigos, Its been quite a while since ive updated and im very sorry about that but ive been busy with football and friends, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **(Previously on "Living In SawTooth")**_

My side was bleeding badly and I was limping so it was hard to walk with her on my back. After a while of painful steps, I reached the Pack and lucky for me, there were guards rushing to us, one grabbed Kate and said, "Get the Medics! 2 wolves injured!"

After that, I blacked out from blood loss and the Pain.

 ** _(And Now...)(Winston's PoV)_**

I heard wolves shouting for the medics so I full on sprinted to where I heard the guard shouting. I was running fast enough to where everything I past, was a blur. When I reached the scene, I saw Blake and Kate being pulled to the medics den. "What Happened?!" I asked Jake (Guard), worried. "We don't know sir" Jake said.

"All we know is he showed up with Kate on his back, and he was severely Injured, but Kate was barely touched." Jake added. "Well, hurry and get them patched up, I need answers." I stated, running to the medics den.

While I was running, I bumped in Eve. "Eve! Did you hear what happened!?" I asked. "No I didn't. What happened?" She asked. "Kate and Blake are in the Medics den, Severely Injured." I said. By the Time I finished the sentence, She was long gone. So I continued my way to the medics den.

After a Few moments, I reached the den and Eve was already there. I saw Reba and Janette too. "How bad are the wounds? Are they both patched up and good?" I asked.

"The wounds on Kate aren't bad at all, But on the Male, He's got some serious injuries, Only Time will tell if he lives or...dies" Reba stated, calmly.

That's when I heard Kate waking up, she sounded like she was in pain.

 _ **(Kate's PoV)**_

I was waking up, and I had some pain in my back legs and my eyes were still a bit blurry. I saw some figures and I freaked out, I sprang up and hurt myself, whimpering a bit. "Kate, calm down, You'll hurt yourself again" someone familiar said. "Mom?" I asked, as my vision started to come back. "

The figures started to come into place and I saw my Mom, Dad, and the Medics, Reba and Janice. I was guessing I was in the medics den because of my legs. "What happened?" I asked, concerned. "We don't know, but maybe Blake can tell us when he wakes up." Dad said. I looked over and saw Humphrey on the ground (Remember, Blake is Humphrey and nobody knows but Kate).

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked, crawling near him. "He has some serious injuries on his side, we've done all we can and we can only wait for him to wake up" Reba answered. I looked at her and said, "So he has a chance of living or...dying?"

"Exactly" Reba replied.

My heart was beating so much because I was scared if Humphrey was gonna die or not. I started to tear up and I got up, turned around towards my parents and said, "That's Humphrey!"

They went wide-eyed and my dad said, "Kate, Humphrey has been dead for over 8 months. That can't be Humphrey"

"It is, I followed him back to his den and he even told me, He faked his death" I said now full of tears. "Trust me" I added.

I turned back towards Humphrey and laid down next to him. I buried my muzzle into his chest and laid there.

"We better hope he comes back soon, his breathing is just fine, so there's about a 50% chance of him coming back." Janice stated. I looked up at her and nodded. " _Please come back Humphrey, I just got you back and i can't lose you again.."_ I thought, starring at him.

"Kate, you still have your alpha duties and they aren't gonna finish by themselves." Jake stated. I looked over at him and back to Humphrey, Nodding. As I got up, I sighed and walked out of the medics den and off to Hunting with the group.

 ** _(Reba's PoV)_**

As I watched Kate leave, I glared at Jake and said, "Really? That was kind of rude."

"What? It was a good chance to get her mind off of him for a while" He replied. I ignored him and checked on Humphrey. "I can't believe this is really him, It's been so long" I stated.

"8 months, Is long to you?" Jake said. "Yes it is actually, How about you leave if your gonna be this way" I replied, Glaring. He backed up and left the cave Saying, "That was a bit rude"

I laughed a bit at his comment and sat down, keeping an eye on Humphrey.

 _ **(Time skip, Midnight. Kate's PoV)**_

I was just getting back to to the medics den from a long day of Hunting and as I got closer, Someone was starting to walk out of it. The image was getting more clear as it got closer. "Humphrey?" I said. "Kate...Is that you?" He said. I ran over to him and gently nuzzled him, remembering his wounds.

He stood there, silent. As I backed up and looked at him I asked "Are you okay?"

He just stood there and nodded. "Yeah i'm okay.. Just a bit wounded in action" He said, Laughing slightly. "You should be resting, why did you come out here?" I asked, concerned. "To look for my queen of course" He stated.

"That's cute and all but we should go lay down, you need your rest" I replied, giggling and blushing slightly.

I nudged him towards the medics den and started walking to it as he followed. after a couple seconds passed, we were laying down in the corner of the den and drifting to sleep.

 _ **Alright people, I'm sorry i ended this at 1,028 words but im tired as hell but I owed you all a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment and maybe Favorite! Until next time! Peace out!**_


	7. A1 (Im Back!)

_**Alright guys, you may have noticed i have taken a massive break from writing, Ive promised you all more stories for the future and i have backed down on them. I am still in the progress of remaking a few such as "TOOFM" and "Alpha and Omega: Beginning to the End". I have a massive apology to you all right now. Although I am ready to come back now to Fanfiction and keep my Stories going, However i will need some support, like Ideas! let me know what YOU think I should put into my Stories. What should the next chapters be like?**_

 _ **Now that i am back, you all seem to enjoy my "Living in Sawtooth" fanfic. Well guess what, Im gonna start again TOMORROW!.**_

 _ **Not saying anyone wants them, but I have a few stories i gotta get rid of and maybe, i will give it to someone else? let me know if you might be into it and ill give you a list of what i have to give.**_

 _ **So back to focusing... I am Back! So prepare for more awesome Chapters by the one who stands alone, LoneWolves.**_


	8. Missing Humphrey, Welcome back Brother

**Hola Amigos, Its been a while since I've updated and You all deserve a new chapter, So anyways, why don't we get to it! Enjoy the Chapter!**

 _ **(Last Time On:**_ **Li** **ving** _ **In SawTooth)**_

He just stood there and nodded. "Yeah i'm okay.. Just a bit wounded in action" He said, Laughing slightly. "You should be resting, why did you come out here?" I asked, concerned. "To look for my queen of course" He stated.

"That's cute and all but we should go lay down, you need your rest" I replied, giggling and blushing slightly.

I nudged him towards the medics den and started walking to it as he followed. after a couple seconds passed, we were laying down in the corner of the den and drifting to sleep.

 _ **(And Now...)**_

The Sun started to rise above the clouds. A small beam of light moved into the cave on onto Kate and Humphreys Face, causing them both to wake up. Humphrey yawned and looked back at his legs as he got up with Light difficulty. Kate eyed him and made sure he was Okay. She then got up herself and helped him regain his balance. "You're looking better" Kate stated.

"I'm feeling better is more like it." Humphrey replied, looking at her before starting to walk slowly out the cave to look around the area.

"Something wrong?" Kate asked, curious. "No, Just trying to gain my strength back" Humphrey replied. Kate nods, understanding.

 _ **(First Person : Humphrey)**_

I looked around the area, seeing Large Rocks, Hills, Empty fields, and a few wolves. A quick thought was sent into my mind as I remembered an old cave of mine back where me and Kate were attacked. " _I need to go..For now.." Humphrey thought._

I looked at Kate as she looked back at me and I said, "Kate can you go tell the medics that I need my cast removed?"

"Are you sure you don't need it anymore?" She replied, looking concerned. "I sure, It needs fresh air anyways.." I stated with a slight smile. She noded and walked into the medics den.

As I watched her disappear behind the wall of the cave, That's when I darted out of sight, past the Rocks, Trees, and finally at River behind me.

Moments Later I arrived at a hidden Cave that was covered by Moss and Tall grass. I perked my ears and lifted my nose in the air to Hear and catch a scent if anyone was nearby, following. I didn't catch anything, so I slowly moved into the Cave, It was dark and it smelled rotten inside. "Its been a while since I've been here" I stated looking around the area.

 _ **(First Person : Kate)**_

After a few moments, I finally got Reba to come outside to help Humphrey but when we got out of the cave, He was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. "He was just here..." I said, looking around cautiously. "Are you sure he didn't just go to his den?" Reba asked.

"I'm sure of it... He wouldn't have told me to get you and leave." I stated, slightly Confused.

"Hm, Maybe he went to get a quick drink from the pond?" Reba Suggested. "Maybe..." I replied, looking at the ground, now slightly worried. "Come on, Lets go inside the Cave, We can wait for him to come back" Reba said, starting to walk back. I noded and followed her inside. "If you say so.."

When I got into the den, I sat near the wall of it and thought to myself quietly, thinking if Humphrey had left me again. " _Was it that i was too Attaching? Was it that He needed some space from me? was I being just too Annoying..?"_

I couldn't help but wonder.

"Kate,.. Kate.." My Father said. He waved his paw in front of my face before I eventually snapped out if it. "Huh? What?" I said, looking at him, feeling a bit sleepy. "You were in your little own world there Kate.." He replied, giving himself a chuckle.

"Where did you come from? When did you get here?" I asked. "Well I just got here when you were in your 'Place'" He stated, waving his arms around as he said 'Place'. "What were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing..I was just wondering where Humphrey had gone.." I stated, feeling a bit hurt.

"Don't worry about it Kate.. Maybe Humphrey just went to his cave for a while? You have to understand that its a Massive arrangement for him." He Answered, sitting next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. "Well...we just merged into his life.. Unexpected." He replied.

 _ **(In the Mean Time ~ First Person: Humphrey)**_

I was Rushing through tall grass and Hurdling logs, My legs felt as if they were about to break. "Almost there..." I Said, panting.

As I was darting through the tall grass, Something crashed into me and I fell into a ditch full of Mud. "Son of A..." I got up slowly now sore from the hit and looked around until I was tackled to the ground and ejected with something.

I instantly started to fall asleep.

 _ **(1 day Later)**_

I woke up and felt nauseous, and Dizzy. When my sight came into view, I was in some kind of Trap. Walls of stone trapped me inside. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "Hello! Anyone There!? Help!" I shouted.

"Nobody is here to help you"

I looked around confused, shadows covered the area, only a slight day light was visible. "Who are you?" I asked, beginning to be very cautious.

"Someone who is going to murder you...Humphrey.." It said as it pounced out of the shadows and stood in front of me. It was a Black furred wolf with Grey stripes that ran from his eyes to his Tail, He had scars on his chest and a few running through his sides. Some of his left ear was torn off and his eyes...they looked Familiar..

"Remember Me? Brother..."

 _ **Hm.. What is Happening here? Does Humphrey have a Brother? Did Humphrey meet someone along his lone wolf days? I wonder... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I understand its not very long, but remember I am just coming back, i will be making them a bit longer starting on the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Leave a review! Thanks! Until then Folks! Peace Out!**_


	9. Troubles

_**Alright, so as you all know, I am trying to come back still a great writer, Im sorry for any confusion or mistakes i make for a few chapters as i am trying to get my writers mojo back lol. Anyways, I hope you all have guess by now what Humphrey is in for and what he comes you do, maybe you dont, anyways, lets get on with it shall we?**_

 _ **Previously on Living In SawTooth:**_

I looked around confused, shadows covered the area, only a slight day light was visible. "Who are you?" I asked, beginning to be very cautious.

"Someone who is going to murder you...Humphrey.." It said as it pounced out of the shadows and stood in front of me. It was a Black furred wolf with Grey stripes that ran from his eyes to the tip of his Tail, He had scars on his chest and a few running through his sides. Some of his left ear was torn off and his eyes...they looked Familiar..

"Remember Me, Brother...?"

 _ **And Now...**_

 _Humphrey had no idea what this unknown was talking about, but what he does know,is that his voice was familiar from long ago.. "Who Are you?!" Humphrey yelled._

 _"I'm surprised and Hurt that you don't know, Humphrey. After all, we are Brothers from the same Pack..."_

 _Humphrey looked around where he stood, scanning over obstacles that he could use to get out of the ditch. There was none to be found. Suddenly, Humphrey was on the ground, unable to get back up. He was being held down by two other wolves, they were unidentified from the shadows that covered them._

 _Dust was kicked into Humphrey eyes as the unknown wolf leaped into the ditch and stood over Humphrey. "Blood Makes you Related. Loyalty Makes you Family." He whispered into Humphreys ear._

 _Humphrey opened his eyes as the two wolves released him._

 _Humphrey was confused and lost in thought, trying to remember those words, they were familiar, long ago. Words that were spoken back when he was a pup. "I don't remember you.. Who are you?" Humphrey asked, trying to look up at the mysterious wolf._

 _The unknown moved his head more into the brightness as he starred right into Humphreys eyes. "I was once your Brother.."_

 _Humphrey stood up cautiously as the two wolves backed off. He then gazed at the unknown and followed the color of his fur, it was a Dark Grey and a blend of Black. His eyes were a tint of Green. He had a few scars located around his eyes, neck and a long scar along his side.  
_

 _Once Humphrey studied the unknown, it came to him. "Arrow.." Humphrey said under his breath._

 _The unknown gave a small smirk and studied Humphrey, You are correct, lad. "Ares!, Zeta!" He commanded. The two wolves that held Humphrey down walked up and sat near Arrow. "Ares..?" Humphrey replied, with slight confusion._

 _Ares stared at Humphrey with a blank look acting as if he didn't know him. The one called Zeta had a mean expression on his face, He was mostly a white furred wolf, his only description that Humphrey could make out was White with a few black spots and a Dark blue stripe starting from his head and down to his tail._

 _"Why did you bring me here Arrow.. I told you I was done with this Pack.." Humphrey glared at Him. "I brought you because we could use your help in some things.. You were our second best fighter, Humph" Arrow Replied with a calm expression._

 _Humphrey's eyes went wild, looking around. "I..I told you I would never kill again.. Not after what happened!"_

 _"I understand the pain you have felt in the past, but you cannot let it ruin your reputation of what you are. I know what love feels like and I know what it can do to you if you've lost it." Arrow stated._

 _Humphrey was lost in thought. "But you don't realize what I've been through Arrow, You don't know what I still am going through. I'm trying to forget about her but its not happening, I've been trying to move on but its hard..." Humphrey stated._

 _"I'm sorry Arrow, I refuse to come back"_

 ** _Switching to Kate_**

 _It was Dark, a full moon and crickets chirped quietly._

 _Its been hours since Humphrey had Disappeared and Kate was out looking for him. "Where could you be Humphrey..." Kate said._

 _Kate couldn't let Humphrey leave her again, shes already spent multiple months without him and she couldn't do it again without him. "Kate? What are you doing out here?" Eve asked. "I'm...I'm searching.." Kate answered._

 _"For Humphrey I assume?" Eve Questioned. "What do you think?" Kate stated, worried._

 _"Honey, You need to stop this, you must have been out here for Hours searching. Humphrey will come back, be patient and remember, He's still getting used to us here" Eve Stated. "I don't know Mom.." Kate said, now staring at the ground starting to tear up. "I just don't want him to leave me again.."_

 _"I'm sure he would never." Eve stated._

 _Kate stood as she was lost in thought, wondering what she should do._

 _After a few moments, It began to Rain and Thunder. "Kate, we should go back to the den." Eve stated. Kate was still in her thoughts before she snapped out of it and nodded. "I guess..."_

 _I was walking with my mother back to the den and I couldn't stop thinking about Humphrey. I was scared to lose him again. I've already made the mistake of letting him leave in the first place, Not again.._

 _ **Third PoV**_

 _Arrow was slightly irritated by Humphreys choice of words on not to come back. He understood what Humphrey felt from his past, but he needed Humphrey back in the front lines by his side. "Humphrey, Believe when I say this, but Sapphire was loved by us all, she was my sister after all. I know you guys were close, very close... but that doesn't mean you get to abandon us." Arrow stated._

 _Ares and Zeta stood behind Arrow, keeping a close eye on Humphrey to make sure of no attack. "Why don't we just kill him instead, Arrow." Zeta said starring at Humphrey with blood~lust. Arrow than Turned around and growled deeply at Zeta. "Say that again, And I'll kill 'you' Zeta" Arrow threatened._

 _Zeta stepped back slightly and kept his mouth shut from that point on. "Ares" Arrow said as he turned back towards Humphrey and Glared, "Show him the way out." Ares Nodded and looked at Humphrey, gesturing for him to follow. Humphrey narrowed his eyes at Arrow and started to walk away before Arrow held his paw out to stop him. "However Humphrey, Either you come back to us, or we kill everyone you care about. Especially that blonde female, Kate right?" Arrow smirked and brought his paw down for them to continue._

 _Humphrey Growled silently as he walked away and followed Ares out of the dark cave._

 _Once he was out he confronted Ares growled at him. "What the hell Ares.."_

 _"I'm Sorry Humphrey... They recruited me a week before I met you.. I'm just doing what Im Told." Ares replied before turning around and walking back into the darkness of the cave._

 _Humphrey was lost in decisions. Protect everyone by abandoning them all, or Letting everyone he cares for die in front of him._

 ** _Alright, i don't really have enough time to wright more or I would've. Im just really tired, sorry. For this chapter, What should Humphrey do? What call should Humphrey make?...Anyways, Remember im trying to get used to wrighting again so if this was bad, let me know.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Until next time! Peace out!_**


	10. Choices

_**ALRIGHT I'M BACK FOR NOW. I've made you all promises and I'm sorry i haven't kept them. I tried to get back into writing and I just couldn't because I was either too damn lazy or too damn busy. So I'm sorry i let you all down and here is the next chapter you deserve.**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON 'LIVING IN SAWTOOTH'**_

 _Zeta stepped back slightly and kept his mouth shut from that point on. "Ares" Arrow said as he turned back towards Humphrey and Glared, "Show him the way out." Ares Nodded and looked at Humphrey, gesturing for him to follow. Humphrey narrowed his eyes at Arrow and started to walk away before Arrow held his paw out to stop him. "However Humphrey, Either you come back to us, or we kill everyone you care about. Especially that blonde female, Kate right?" Arrow smirked and brought his paw down for them to continue._

 _Humphrey Growled silently as he walked away and followed Ares out of the dark cave._

 _Once he was out he confronted Ares growled at him. "What the hell Ares.."_

 _"I'm Sorry Humphrey... They recruited me a week before I met you.. I'm just doing what I'm Told." Ares replied before turning around and walking back into the darkness of the cave._

 _Humphrey was lost in decisions. Protect everyone by abandoning them all, or Letting everyone he cares for die in front of him._

 ** _And Now..._**

 _Humphrey looked behind him after watching Ares retreat into the deep, dark cave. "This can't be happening..." Humphrey stated, turning around and starting to pad back towards the pack. He was confused, and lost. Soon after, it started to rain hard, Next came the Thunder._

 _"Do I join them again... or risk it all..." He asked himself, lost in thought. "Damn you Arrow... That's cowards play to threaten something like that.." Humphrey looked forward, traveling through all the tall weeds and lunging over the fallen trees that stood in his way. "This is not going to turn out well. These things never end the way you think..."_

 _After passing all the obstacles, He shook his fur out from all the rain and began to sprint the rest of the way back into camp. Minutes passed of sprinting through mud and pushing through all the heavy wind that picked up as thunder roared behind him. "It's all up to me..." Humphrey said to himself._

 _several moments went by and Humphrey was now trudging towards the pack borders, "Maybe I can tell them to leave...maybe they'll listen..?" Humphrey shook his head, letting out a long sigh. "How am I going to do this..."_

 _At the mean time, Kate was worrying badly, Eve and Winston were trying to calm her down and keep her mind off of Humphrey. "Honey I'm sure he's fine, If he really loves you he'll come back, That's something you guys have, He will come back. Trust me." Eve stated, running her paw along Kate's back. "He's left before, why wouldn't he leave again..." Kate stated, digging her face into the ground._

 _Winston let out a sigh and grinned, watching his daughter so messed up was almost tearing him up so he walked partially out of the den and watched the rain fall. Every so often there was a long streak of lightning that came down. That's when Winston heard a noise coming from the side of the den, he turned his head back to Eve and Kate and mouthed "Stay here"_

 _Winston slowly trudged out of the den, lightly lifting and planting his paws on the dirt. The rain was cold and hard, seconds flew by as Winston investigated near the den, soon enough he spotted a shadow trailing towards him. He paused in a corner and waited for the unfamiliar wolf to pass by him, at that second, he took the chance and pounced on top of the wolf, baring his teeth and growling loudly. "Who are you, state your business on our Territory!" Winston growled._

 _"Winston... It's...It's Humphrey...Mind getting off me..This is uncomfortable..." Humphrey stated, trying to get out of his grasp. "Humphrey?... Where have you been?!" Winston pushed Humphrey to the ground and growled lightly at him. "You had Kate worried sick!"_

 _Humphrey hit the ground with a loud thud and looked down covered in mud. "I had something to take care of..." *His eyes went from glaring at the ground to gazing up into Winston's eyes._

 _Winston snickered and turned around, padding back to the girls. "Come on...she's waiting for you..."_

 _Humphrey got up and followed slowly behind Winston before watching him vanish into the den. Humphrey looked at the ground and sighed before walking in as well._

 **Winston's POV**

 _I padded into the den, Eve and Kate's backs turned from me. I shook my head with a sigh and took a seat along the walls of the cave before watching Humphrey walk in next. Humphrey looked over at me and I gave him a frightful glare, you could see his eyes slightly widen before he looked forward towards Kate and my mate, Eve._

 _Eve turned around and saw Humphrey, she had also gave him a glare by what I could tell. She then looked over at me and I grinned at her as she walked over to me, taking a seat next to me, watching them both._

 **Kate's POV**

 _I was sitting there, looking to my right, watching my mother leave my side and walk up to my father. That's when I felt something rubbing against left side, I quickly turned my head towards it and saw Humphrey laying next to me, My tail was swaying back and forth rapidly. "So you do Love me.." I gave my best smile for him and giggled lightly before laying in front of him, our eyes looking in each others._

 _"Always, and Forever." He gave me his usual cringe worthy smile, which of course made me chuckle. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I made you worry... I shouldn't have just left.." He said._

 _"It's Fine... It's all fine... Where did you go...?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly and moving up closer to him._

 _"I uhm... I went to search for an old friend.. I met him about a couple weeks ago and he was abandoned by his pack so I thought he could maybe join us.. we could take him in..." He said, looking straight into my eyes with a smile._

 _"Oh... well why didn't you just tell me..? where'd your cast go..?" I asked, curious._

 _"I had to leave in a hurry... I had to find him before he left the valley..." He said. "I took it off myself..." He stated._

 _I bit my lip and grinned at him, trying to believe him. I just shrugged it off and shook my head, rolling to his side and laying up against him and burying my head into what felt like his wet fur. "I'm just glad you're back and alright..." I stated, letting out a long and relieved sigh._

 **Third POV**

 _Humphrey had now lied to Kate to prevent any more stress for the night and it was weighing on him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them right now. 'What am I going to do...' Humphrey thought to himself._

 _The Morning after, Humphrey woke up and got up yawning lightly. He saw Kate, Winston and Eve all still sleeping. "It was a rough night for them all." Humphrey whispered. He then stepped over Kate slowly and walked out of the den in the morning light to look around at all the flood that happened from last night. "What a storm can do..." He shook his head and laughed to himself quietly._

 _Kate woke up minutes after Humphrey did and she slowly got up with soggy eyes, stretching out and looking around for Humphrey until she saw him outside of the cave. She padded over to him slowly and took a seat next to him. "Sunrise is beautiful right..?" She asked looking up at it. Humphrey looked up at the sunrise himself and then back down to meet her Gaze. "Very, but not as beautiful as you." He stated with a sly smirk and a chuckle escaping his muzzle._

 _Kate pushed him gently and licked his nose lightly before leaning into him._

 _Humphrey remembered last night with Arrow and he looked down at the ground letting out a sigh, he was lost and trying to find the right word to say to Kate. "Hey Kate...?" He asked, looking at the ground. "What is it?" She replied looking over at him with a slight tilt in her head. "So I was thinking... Maybe you should Leave..." Humphrey stated, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his face.  
_

 _Kate felt like her heart snapped when he said to leave. "Why...would you want me to leave..?" Kate asked, her breathing increased and she has just gotten him back, and now he wants her to leave._

 _"Yeah... I'm not safe.." Humphrey stated, not wanting to make eye contact with her. Kate gave a confused look in her eyes. "What do you mean you're not safe?" She asked curiously. "I mean you don't know what I've done, You don't know who I was.. Who I still am.." Humphrey said, opening his eyes and looking forward, trying to wipe the tears off his face._

 _"I'm trying to Protect you.." Humphrey said, sighing._

 _Kate looked at him and back at the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes. She got up from sitting next to him and walked inside the cave, laying down in the back of den, her back facing him._

 _"I don't know how this is going to end... I need guidance.." Humphrey mumbled to himself, letting out a long and deep sigh. "If you're not going to leave, Then 'I' will... I'm sorry Kate.. but I can't watch the ones I love parish in front of me again... Never again.." He stated, getting up and looking back at Kate for a solid few moments before walking away from the den and towards the borders._

 ** _ALRIGHT! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT WILL KATE AND HUMPHREY DO? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HUMPHREY WHEN HE GOES BACK TO ARROW? hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Peace out and Keep reading! OH AND GLAD TO BE BACK._**


	11. Welcome 'Home'

_**Hello again Everyone! Hopefully the last chapter was decent, I'm trying to get back into my writers faze lol. Anyways, I guess we should get on with the story so you all can see what happens next right? Hope you Enjoy!**_

 _ **PREVIOUSLY ON 'LIVING IN SAWTOOTH'**_

 _"I'm trying to Protect you.." Humphrey said, sighing._

 _Kate looked at him and back at the ground, tears starting to form in her eyes. She got up from sitting next to him and walked inside the cave, laying down in the back of den, her back facing him._

 _"I don't know how this is going to end... I need guidance.." Humphrey mumbled to himself, letting out a long and deep sigh. "If you're not going to leave, Then 'I' will... I'm sorry Kate.. but I can't watch the ones I love parish in front of me again... Never again.." He stated, getting up and looking back at Kate for a solid few moments before walking away from the den and towards the borders._

 ** _And Now..._**

 _Humphrey was on his way to the pack borders, the ground was wet and mushy from all the water that sunk into the ground, he crossed large puddles of water every so often. "I'm sorry Kate, I wish there was another option, but I can't watch the one's I love die again.." Humphrey mumbled to himself. That's when Humphrey felt his ears twitch to the right of him, somebody was following him._

 _Kate was laying there, her tears flooding the ground below her. She was broken once again, memories flowing through her head of Humphrey, she couldn't allow him to just leave her again after he had left her back in Jasper. She couldn't let him leave. Kate up up and wiped off the tears from her face and looked at her parents sleeping before walking slowly out of the den and dashing off once she got out and to the direction Humphrey had gone._

 ** _Humphrey's PoV_**

 _After hearing something behind me, I turned around and scanned the area noticing nothing besides knowing the fact I knew I was being followed. I rolled my eyes and tried not to let it bother me, I knew it couldn't have been Kate, She most likely didn't want to see me again after what I had said. Everyone was most likely awake and notified about my leavings anyways._

 _I trudged through deep mud, continuing my way towards my old home. "I will find a way back to you Kate, even if it risks my own life." I said to myself, hanging my head low. I felt bad for leaving her, knowing I had just showed up after being gone for mostly the entire day yesterday because of Arrow. Although there was nothing I could do now, I made my decision and now I have to stay with it._

 _I will always find a way back to Kate, I don't want to leave her side, but as of now, I'm being forced to. I had two decisions, Leave the pack and Join Arrow once again, Or watch as everyone I love and care about parish in front of my own eyes. I wasn't going to go through any of that again._

 _If I have to, I'll assassinate Arrow in order to return to Kate._

 _Soon, I arrived to the cave where I last saw Ares. I stood there, trying my best to look through the dark cave for anything or anyone. "Anybody there!?" I shouted, leaning my head in wonder._

 _"The cave is just our Pit, Humphrey." A voice replied behind me._

 _When I turned around, I was face to face with Arrow. "I don't care what it is, Arrow. I'm here with my mind made up and I'll come back under one condition." I stated, keeping a serious look connected to my face. "What condition is that?" Arrow asked, perking his ears to listen. "Kate and Everyone in that pack, stays 'Safe' and Unharmed." I stated, glaring towards Arrow._

 _He let out a chuckle before looking back, meeting my glare. "That was part of the agreement wasn't it? You should know by now Humphrey, we are true to our words." Arrow said, giving a sly smirk._

 _I was slightly irritated already by this, Letting out a sigh, I replied. "Are you gonna lead me back 'Home'..."_

 _Arrow huffed gently as a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Of course.." He said._

 _With that, we began the journey back to Arrow-Head valley._

 ** _Third PoV_**

 _Humphrey followed Arrow through long, and rocky trails. He wasn't doing well due to him letting down Kate, small tears left his eyes the farther away she got from him. "I'm so sorry Kate..." Humphrey mumbled out, quietly. "I'm only doing this for you.." He added._

 _Arrow looked back at Humphrey and gazed long enough to see the tears dripping out from his eyes. He gave a long and wicked smirk before looking forward to watch where he was going. "Are those tears I see in your eyes Humphrey?" Arrow asked, chuckling lightly. It caught Humphrey's attention before he started to wipe them off. "I haven't seen you cry in about a few months now. Surprising." Arrow teased._

 _Humphrey let out a growl from Arrow's remark. "Losing her was not something to forget! Forgetting my Pack was never Easy either! Especially Now!" Humphrey Barked, glaring at Arrow's direction._

 _Arrow paused in his steps and turned around, baring his teeth, a scrunched up muzzle and a dead glare in his eyes. "You think I don't know that forgetting my sister was easy? It took a long time to accept she is with the gods now. She is one with the spirits and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to give up on us! She'd want you to continue your work!" Arrow stated, shouting._

 _Humphrey stood there, his nose giving a twitch from slight irritation he was causing. He kept his mouth shut and just kept walking, quickly passing Arrow._

 _Arrow shook his head letting out a soft, yet silent sigh and following Humphrey the rest of the way._

 _About half the day went by of traveling before they reached a trail entrance, large stones in the shape of Arrow-Heads out in the distance. Humphrey caught glimpse of them, knowing where he now was. "Home... How wonderful..." Humphrey sighed._

 _"Oh hush Humphrey, Everyone has missed you, Just wait and see. We have yet to tell the new generation of pups about the one who saved our territory, That can be left for you to handle. It'd really spruce things up." Arrow stated, laughing._

 _As Humphrey and Arrow entered the territory borders, they were instantly met with Zeta. "Oh how fun, 'You're Back' Zeta announced, glaring his stone cold eyes at Humphrey. "I was hoping for a spree of murdering." Zeta added, smirking._

 _Humphrey let out a loud growl, allowing it to echo throughout the Valley. Arrow gazed at Zeta and Humphrey, stepping between them. "That's enough pups. Let's just be friendly for once." Arrow explained._

 _Humphrey inhaled gently and closed his eyes, exhaling and opening them to calm himself before trailing away from Zeta and Arrow to go and see what was new around the valley. "Might as well go and look around... greet some old friends.."_

 _A few seconds passed from Humphrey trailing towards the actual camp before he paused above a large, slanted rock, looking over the camp, new wolves and new supplies all around. "They either got some more recruits or they just went on one massive mating spree." Humphrey joked, chuckling to himself and trailing down the stone and into camp._

 _The area was dusty and full of small rocks all over the ground. There weren't many trees to cover up the camps for protection, although there were a few massive ones. The scent was of rotting meat, most likely from their pile of dead elk._

 ** _Humphrey's PoV_**

 _I moved slowly through the pack, I saw wolves with nothing but scars and strange markings. "This place really turned into a war zone.." I said, quietly looking around. That's when two wolves stopped in front of me and narrowed their eyes, studying me. "Do...Do I know you..?" I asked, backing away a few steps._

 _The wolves just gave a look as if I was either kidding or just plain stupid. "Uh, It's us Humph. Dakota and Donte?" one of them said._

 _I looked at them, almost confused by their looks. I tried to remember them until it hit me, "Right, Right, The brothers." I said, noding my head._

 _Dakota was a light brown furred wolf with blue-ish eyes and his paws were plain white. It looked like he got a new scar from most likely a previous fight, it was just above his head, near his ear._

 _Donte was a darker brown furred wolf with green-ish eyes, He was covered in white streaks. apparently no sense of scars on him._

 _"Well damn, How have you guys been?" I asked, leaning my head, curious. "Not bad Humph, Not bad. We are actually just coming back from a recon mission." Donte explained. I noded my head slowly. "That's right, You guys are scouts. I forgot about that, explains why you rarely get into battle." I stated._

 _"Well aren't you a smart one Humph, kind of obvious." Dakota said, rolling his eyes with a smile. "Anyways, It's good to see you again, we have to go report our recon information to Arrow. See you soon?" Dakota asked, raising a brow._

 _I stood there and chuckled lightly, "Of course. Ill see you both soon, I'd like to catch up."_

 _They both noded and walked straight past me._

 _"What to do Next..." I asked myself. That's exactly when I heard my name from behind, it was feminine and soft. "Humphrey...?" She called out._

 _I turned around, widening my eyes as tears were now running out of them. "S-Sapphire..."_

 ** _WOAH! This Chapter really took a serious turn. Did you see this coming? What are your thoughts on the Brothers? What will Humphrey do Now that Sapphire is Alive?! What will happen to Kate and rest of the pack? Find out more Next chapter! REMEMBER TO LEAVE LIKE, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT. I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS. PEACE!_**


End file.
